Evan Bourne
Evan Kalps is a Wrestler signed to HCW and currently works under the name Evan Bourne. Debut and Tag Team Champion Evan would debut in HCW in December of 2010 winning a match against The Big Show by count out and would go on to team with Justin Gabriel to win the HCW Tag Team Championships from John Morrison and R-Truth and have held onto them since. Choosing a new partner Evan would be forced to chose a new partner for his Tag Team Championships since (the real) Justin Gabriel was realeased from the company.Evan would later team with the likes of Jim Logan, Mark Henry and The Great Khali but hasnt offically chosen a partner yet.He would later announce he would have his chosen partner defend the HCW World Tag Team Championships at GloryMania vs Vladimir Kozlov and Santino Marella. He would chose Daniel Bryan as his partner and beat them. The Xtreme Alliance & Injury He would later form an alliance with MVP,Yoshi Tatsu, Daniel Bryan, and Mark Henry making all of them Tag champs under FreeBird Rule.Months later, tensions would arise between members MVP and Daniel Bryan and 6 nights before Night of Mayhem, Daniel Bryan made a bet to MVP, if Daniel got pinned or was made to tap out, he would leave the Xtreme Alliance. At the PPVEvan and Daniel Bryan would lose the Tag Team Championship to CM Punk and David Otunga after Evan was pinned by CM Punk. Evan would cash in their rematch clauses for The Final Battle PPV the next night on Raw but 2 weeks later, Evan would suffer a pinched nerve in his neck and was forced to leave the match, he would be replaced by Sin Cara and Evan would announce he would manage Daniel and Sin in their match.After losing the tag titles to the Worlds Most Dominant, the Xtreme Alliance slowly dissolved. Return and Air Boom Bourne returned to the ring defeating Jack Swagger. Several weeks later, Bourne attempted to reunite with Justin Gabriel to chase the tag titles by winning the battle royal but failed as he was the last eliminated by Zack Ryder.At Destination Death Evan lost to Sin Cara for the Undisputed X-Divison Championship but won the WWE Tag Team Championships with Kofi Kingston later in the night. Air Boom would then go onto defend the titles succesfully against several teams.After getting suspended for 30 days, Evan returned to defend the Tag Team Championships with Kofi Kingston against Daimon Rush.After losing the titles, Evan announced that he would be competing on ECW as well as Raw SuperShow. Bourne would then move into a feud with The Great Khali, winning their first match by countout, which enraged Khali, to which Bourne lost two rematches via submission after passing out to the Vice Grip. The feud ended with Evan defeating Khali in a submission match with a crossface on the debut ROH show. Smackdown and feud with Kofi Kingston(2012) In the WWE Draft, Bourne moved to Smackdown. Weeks into his debut, Kofi turned on Bourne, blaming him for their losses of the tag titles while in Air Boom. During his feud with Kofi Kingston, Bourne had a match with Chavo Guerrero, only to be attacked and injured by Brock Lesnar. Bourne returned during a Kofi Kingston vs Jeff Hardy match in which Bourne hit Kingston with a chair, allowing Hardy to pick up the win. On the final edition of WWE Superstars, Bourne lost his match to Kofi Kingston, ending their feud. Bourne would be removed from ECW. It was later announced Evan was injured during a match with Mark Henry and would need eight months to heal. Return (2013) Evan returned on the April 22, 2013 edition of RAW, announcing his intention to claim more WWE gold, and was interupted by Christian and Alberto Del Rio, who stated if Bourne could defeat Del Rio, he would get a shot at the Intercontinental title, which Bourne accepted and defeated Del Rio, and was saved by former tag team partner Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd in a post-match assualt. In June, Evan Bourne challenged Cage for the Intercontinental Championship, but failed after a run in from Alberto Del Rio. Two weeks later in a rematch, Bourne won the championship. On September 16th, 2013, at the Night of Champions pay-per-view, Bourne lost the Intercontinental Championship to Cody Rhodes. WCW Revival (2014-Present) It was announced that Bourne would be moving to the new WCW Revival brand, along with multiple other superstars. Category:Face Category:WCW Superstar